Ryōgi Shiki (Saber)
This article is for the Saber version of Ryougi Shiki. For the 4★ Star Assassin version, see Ryougi Shiki (Assassin). Ryougi Shiki (Saber) was available for summoning during the Kara no Kyoukai Collaboration Event. Active Skills Mystic Eyes of Death Perception C = |-| Cloud Shine B = |-| Yin Yang A = Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Ascension Skill Reinforcement Stats Battle Sprites Shiki1.png|Ryougi Shiki (Saber)[ Stage 1 ] Shiki2.png|Ryougi Shiki (Saber)[ Stage 2 ] Shiki3.png|Ryougi Shiki (Saber)[ Stage 3 ] Biography Height/Weight: '''160cm ・ 47kg '''Source: '''Kara no Kyoukai '''Country of Origin: '''Mifune City - Japan ' '''Alignment: '''True Neutral '''Gender: '''Female The woman who was glimpsed at the irregular Singularity, the Boundary. A shining kimono, elegant bearing, and judgment filled with affection - All of these define the "every-day life" even in abnormal situations. Because her existence itself is uncertain, she stays uninvolved in numerous bizarre incidents even while knowing about their full stories. A distinguished individual that normally can't be encountered. However - if you are to meet her, It would be on a snowy day when everyone is asleep. Unfortunately, her cat attribute has slightly decreased. The same person as the girl who wears a leather jacket over a kimono, Ryougi Shiki. However, she has a different personality. If Ryougi Shiki is a girl with the name, 「Shiki」, this individual is a woman with the name, 「Ryougi Shiki」. The personality of the body itself, embodying 「　」 that represents the beginning. She slumbers within Shiki from her birth to her death. Shiki can't perceive「Ryougi Shiki」, and 「Ryougi Shiki」 will never take Shiki's place. Gentle and yet uninterested. An invincible "older sister" character. Even while being omniscient, she enjoys meaningless chatter over meaningful dialogues. She may seem like a very womanly individual, but her true nature is that of a girl. Being a mere illusion, she will leave no trace of herself in your memories once you wake up from your dream in order to save you from the grief. '''Yin Yang A' Raden of Yin and Yang. In order to remember an existence, one must abandon the existence. In order to save an existence, one must forget the existence. Longing and return are two sides of the same coin. Just like life and death. Paradox Spiral. This Shiki recovers HP by losing NP. Amalavijñāna: Boundary of Emptiness Rank: EX Type: Anti-Unit Range: 1 ~ 999 Maximum number of targets: 64 people Using the theory of the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, this attack severs the opponents' lines of death. The sword stroke of the afterlife released from nirvana bestows peace to all existence. Connection to the Root A All existence originates from 「　」 and follows 「　」. Separating the Ryougi, rotating the four phenomena, and assembling the eight trigrams. Revealing the Truth of the world. The Ryougi is the yin-yang of the Taijitu. Her name comes from the "shiki" of suushiki and the "shiki" of shikigami. In other words, the mark of an all-powerful wish machine. For those who possess this Skill, regular parameters become meaningless. - Translation by MasterofChaos of Beast's Lair and Zodiac21 Trivia *Ryougi Shiki is the protagonist of TYPE-MOON's early light novel series Kara no Kyoukai. She has also made cameo appearances in Melty Blood and Fate/EXTRA. *Based on the Fate/Ace Royal card game, Ryougi Shiki can also be summoned in the Berserker class. *Saber Shiki's stage 2 outfit is from the TYPE-MOON Fes. 10th Anniversary Event. She also wore the outfit at a party in Mirai Fukuin. Category:Servants Category:Limited Servant